


I wanna hold your hands

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Black Jackals, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Omitsumi, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Comedy, SakuAtsu, sakuatsu week 2020
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Una apuesta lleva a Sakusa a fingir estar saliendo con Atsumu, pero nada será tan sencillo como parece. Ni engañar a Osamu, ni aguantar a Atsumu... ni evitar enamorarse. SakuAtsu Week. Sakusa x Atsumu. Spoilers 370. Tier1: Hands
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	I wanna hold your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí traigo mi primer fic SakuAtsu (u Omitsumi en cierto círculo XD) para la SakuAtsu Week. Donde participa con el:  
> Tier 1 - prompt: Hands
> 
> Esta pareja me está gustando muchísimo así que esperad más cositas de ellos. Mientras tanto, que les pille el truco y esas cosas, disculpad si estuvieran un poco OOC.
> 
> El fic originalmente iba a ser un one shot pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Espero acabarlo en el siguiente y no necesitar más capítulos pero no lo puedo asegurar.
> 
> Advertencias: spoilers a partir del capítulo 370, comedia, fake dating, chico x chico.
> 
> Inspirado en el maravilloso fanart de newttxt: https://twitter.com/newttxt/status/1230731264434438145?s=21
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano un céntimo haciendo esto.

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HANDS… PERO CON GUANTES.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? -preguntó Sakusa después de que Atsumu le explicara su plan con todo lujo de detalles.

Había aprendido que era mejor así porque si no se ponía incluso aún más pesado. Era mucho más práctico seguirle la corriente y dejarle hablar sin hacerle caso. No era tan difícil ponerse a pensar en otras cosas y asentir haciendo como que le interesaba o estaba dándole la razón como a los locos. Después de todo, Atsumu era de esa clase de personas que no respetaba a los demás, así que poco le importaba lo que tuviera que decir.

Sin embargo, esa vez sí que prestó atención porque algo le decía que, el modo en que había llegado a su habitación, sentándosele al lado mientras le _echaba el brazo por el hombro_ como si fuesen los mejores amigos de toda la vida, por su bien más le valía enterarse de qué iba la cosa.

En principio nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Oír a Atsumu despotricar sobre Osamu era el pan de cada día y eso que el otro estaba demasiado lejos y ocupado como para estar detrás de sus tonterías, y aún así, siempre encontraba algo sobre lo que criticarle.

Para cuando soltó el "Ay, Omi-omi, ¿te puedes creer que Osamu dice que es más guapo que yo?", Sakusa intentaba escabullirse de debajo de su brazo y poner tierra de por medio, o mejor dicho, cama, porque él estaba tan tranquilo viendo una serie en su ordenador cuando al otro se le ocurrió ir a importunarle. En estas que intentaba huir, a punto estuvo de caerse de la cama, pues el colocador no se dio por aludido y seguía acercándose como si quisiera convencerle hablándole al oído.

Le daban escalofríos solo de pensar en el aliento en su oreja.

Ya que estaba en _su_ habitación y no tenía que ser él quien se marchara de allí, se resignó a sentarse en el filo de la cama y a tratar de disuadir a Atsumu por otros medios. Que, por cierto, eran totalmente lógicos.

-Es absurdo, sois gemelos, los dos sois iguales de… -reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco por lo evidente del asunto, se limitó a entrecerrarlos y demostrar fastidio. Suerte que estuvo rápido y no dijo "guapos", como si Atsumu no fuese engreído de por sí como para inflarle el ego.

Se le veía en la cara la expectación por el momento en que saliera de la boca de Sakusa algún tipo de halago o algo que diera pie a llevar a cabo todo su estúpido plan.

-…gemelos -dijo al final, remarcando lo obvio.

Atsumu resopló brevemente, aunque enseguida volvió a la carga sin darse por vencido. Sakusa entrecerró los ojos de nuevo. Sabía que sucedería eso.

-No hay nada de malo en admitir la belleza de otro hombre. Hoy día se dice "No Homo" y ya está.

Kiyoomi lo miró sin estar muy convencido. En realidad, para nada convencido de que aquello fuera a dar pie a algo con coherencia.

-¿El señalarlo así no lo hace parecer aún más gay de lo que suena? -argumentó el moreno, con una extraña mueca de desagrado.

Sakusa llevaba jugando con otros chicos y compartiendo vestuarios desde que tenía diez años, y ya tenía veintitrés. Estaba acostumbrado de sobra a ese tipo de comentarios, más cuando se juntaban un puñado de adolescentes semidesnudos, en el mejor de los casos, o totalmente desnudos, en el peor. A menudo no eran más que bromas típicas del tipo _ten cuidado con fulanito que le mira el culo a perenganito y como se te caiga el jabón en la ducha estás perdido._

Pero él se sentía incómodo. Siempre pensó que jamás sería gay pues _los gays hacen cosas sucias por los lugares sucios,_ ¿quién elegiría hacer algo por _ahí_ por propia voluntad? ¡Había que estar muy loco o ser muy degenerado!

Como si ser gay se pudiera elegir…

Así que, cuando Atsumu soltó su ridícula propuesta, su reacción inicial fue de shock.

No le entraba en la cabeza que alguien no homosexual fingiera serlo y se autocolocara el cartel de "me hacen/o hago cosas sucias por los lugares sucios", porque eso era exactamente en lo único que podía pensar cuando se enteraba de alguien con esas inclinaciones.

Por simple razonamiento lógico, que a Atsumu le diera igual que su hermano pensara que hacía esas cosas no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero _oh, eso sí que no,_ que a él no lo metiera en esos líos.

-¡Venga ya, Omi-kun! ¡No seas estirado! -exclamó en cuanto lo vio dar tal respingo que de pronto había como medio metro de distancia entre sus hombros y su cintura-. ¿No has visto ninguna de esas películas de Fake dating? Solo pretendemos ganar la apuesta y engañar a Osamu. No tenemos que hacer nada más que fingir que salimos juntos y en recompensa Osamu tendrá que suministrarnos cenas durante un mes. ¡Nos ahorraríamos un montón de dinero y trabajo!

Tenía que admitir que el tic tardó unos milisegundos más de lo que debería en aparecer, como si su subsconsciente realmente sopesara que era un acuerdo justo si a cambio no tenía que preocuparse por la cena durante un mes.

Esos milisegundos que el zorro de Miya captó a la perfección, abriendo ligeramente los ojos, tal vez arqueando un poco las cejas y sonriendo más de lo que debería. Como un virus esperando el momento en que las defesas bajan para infectarte.

Justo ese breve atisbo de vulnerabilidad que provocó que cualquier negativa por su parte fuera tomada aún menos en cuenta que antes.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? -insistió, sin tener muchos argumentos.

Ya ni siquiera cuestionaba la ridiculez del plan, era obvio que a Atsumu le daba igual lo que pensara su hermano, sino que si no era él, probablemente sería otro. Y, de entrada: ¿por qué había sido él en quien había pensado en primer lugar?

Había algo así como una sensación de ¿orgullo? Entremezclada en todo eso. En cierta manera, era incluso halagador que hubiera pensado en él para esos menesteres, antes que en cualquier otro. Porque no había que olvidar _todo_ lo que eso llevaba implícito.

Podían ir a casa de Osamu y decir que eran novios cogidos de la mano para dotarlo de realismo.

Aunque solo la idea le daba escalofríos, suponía que con una buena higiene previa y algo de práctica podría soportarlo. Sakusa era consciente de lo raro que resultaba para los demás, así que confiaba en que verle tomado de la mano de Atsumu sería suficiente para resultar creíble. Incluso hasta para él sería una hazaña épica.

Miró de nuevo a Atsumu, que le sonreía con su estúpida cara de suficiencia, como si supiera antes que él mismo, que iba a acabar aceptando sin necesitar una contestación a ese "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?", porque para empezar, ni siquiera él era consciente de por qué estaba teniendo todo ese tren de pensamiento en el que secretamente se estaba autoconvenciendo de cómo convencer a Osamu de que eran novios y no morir en el intento.

Eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Perder el norte de esa manera no llevaba a nada bueno.

Pero el tonto de Atsumu seguía sonriendo con suficiencia, anticipando que caería por mucho que tratara de hacerse el difícil.

Sí, todo eso quería decir su estúpida sonrisa.

Maldito.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Atsumu se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Por un momento, Sakusa se sintió aliviado de ver que había distancia entre ellos y dejó de contener la respiración.

―Bueno, Omi-kun, sólo pensé que quizás te interesaría. Pero si no quieres, no tengo problema en preguntárselo a otro.

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, la de su casa, y el golpe seco con el que lo hizo, también pareció querer indicar que la de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio con el móvil en la mano a punto de llamarlo y aceptar su propuesta. ¿Cómo osaba decirle eso así, sin más? ¡¿Cómo que _no tengo problema en preguntárselo a otro_?! ¡¿Quién era ese otro?! ¿Acaso había _alguien más_ con quien a Atsumu no le importara fingir que _hacían cosas sucias por los lugares sucios_? Porque eran palabras mayores. Sería lo primero que pensaría Osamu cuando lo viera entrar con alguien de la mano. Su hermano y ese otro tipo hacían cosas, ¿cuál de los dos hacía qué y por dónde? Hay que tener mucha confianza en alguien para llegar a ese nivel de intimidad.

A no ser que Atsumu fuera uno de esos promiscuos a los que le daba igual hacer cosas con cualquiera y donde sea. Solo de pensarlo le daba una mezcla de escalofríos, arcadas y ganas de matar, pero como todo eso junto no era capaz de gestionarlo o clasificarlo, Sakusa se quedó con la idea de que Atsumu no era de esa clase de chicos, que era lo más cómodo, salvo que se demostrase lo contrario.

Así pues, sin saber muy bien cómo, después de pasar toda una noche en vela tratando de aclararse las ideas y convencerse de que era normal sacrificarse un poco por el bien común, Sakusa decidió que haría el paripé junto a Atsumu.

Total, por un día no pasaba nada. Si todo seguía los estrictos protocolos de seguridad e higiene no tenía que pasar nada. Ni siquiera Osamu tenía que pensar nada raro si se lo presentaba lo suficientemente pronto como para haber llegado a _ese momento_ de su relación. Atsumu podía ser un libertino a quien le daba igual que lo relacionaran con otros chicos falsamente a costa de la reputación de su trasero, pero Osamu parecía tener dos neuronas al menos como para entrever que Sakusa era un chaval tradicional y que con él había que ir paso a paso.

La apuesta ya estaba hecha, por lo que tampoco estaba en disposición de objetar mucho, pero fuera como fuese, nadie hacía ascos a todo un mes de cenas gratis. Más aún si se trataba de una apuesta contra el propietario de "Onigiris Miya", lo que se traducía en comida de calidad compensando la economía de joven recién independizado del hogar y la comida materna.

Al fin y al cabo, la apuesta radicaba en que Atsumu afirmaba ser más guapo que Osamu hasta el punto de ser atractivo entre los chicos y conseguir un novio.

Dejando a un lado lo absurdo de la premisa, puesto que eran _gemelos._ Sakusa se vio de camino al gimnasio a la mañana siguiente contestándole a través de un mensaje por el móvil.

Ese medio le gustaba. No había que tocarse ni estar cerca pero siempre podía hablar con Atsumu cuando le apetecía, o éste le mandaba sus tonterías y videos de internet y le hacía reír secretamente en su habitación.

Por un momento dudó de que ya hubiese sido tarde. Que en cuanto se marchó hubiese ido a casa de Hinata o de cualquier otro después de ser rechazado.

Por supuesto que Atsumu no era de ese tipo de chicos, se encargó de recordarse.

Al "Acepto" le llegó la contestación casi al instante. Ese breve momento en que "Miya está escribiendo" aparecía y desaparecía de la pantalla, se le hizo eterno, aderezado por el cosquilleo en el estómago que, por supuesto, se debía a que el autobús estaba cogiendo las curvas con más velocidad de la acostumbrada.

"7:14 Miya: ¡Perfecto! Sabía que no me decepcionarías. ¿Después del entrenamiento quedamos a comer y concretamos los detalles?"

Arrugó un poco el ceño en cuanto le dió a enviar el "Ok", con la sensación de que lo que se suponía que debía ser una cita falsa, estaba comenzando como precisamente una cita verdadera.

Y lo peor de todo no era eso, pues habían quedado a comer muchas veces como compañeros de equipo que eran.

Lo peor de todo era que, sí, había visto esas películas de Fake Dating que Atsumu había puesto como ejemplo y ¿cómo terminaban?

Sakusa palidecía sólo de pensar en que algo así pudiera sucederles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lo que pasa en las películas es sólo ficción, no pasa en la vida real", se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente cada vez más nervioso conforme se acercaban al apartamento que compartían los gemelos cuando, debido a su trabajo, Osamu tenía que pasar algunos días al mes en Tokio.

Era bastante absurdo que Atsumu llamase a la propia puerta de su casa, pero era como hacerlo todo más formal. Y tal vez también por marcar un momento a partir del cual debían empezar toda aquella farsa. Justo se oían pasos acercarse al otro lado y el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura y la mano de Atsumu se cerró sobre la de Sakusa, pillándolo desprevenido a pesar de que ya sabía que tendrían que hacerlo.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Osamu les saludó y bajó la mirada sin ningún disimulo. Al instante, no sólo era la mano de Atsumu sino aquellos largos dedos ( _dedos de colocador,_ se dijo), entrelazándose con los suyos. Sabía que debía disimular pero no pudo evitar dar un tirón que le hizo comprobar que Atsumu le tenía bien cogido y no le iba a dejar echarlo todo a perder, menos aún delante de su hermano.

En cuanto el anfitrión se dio la vuelta, siguiéndole a través del pasillo camino a la sala principal, Sakusa le dedicó a su cómplice una mirada reprobadora, amagando con soltar la mano y recibiendo de nuevo el efecto de lo que parecía una boa constrictor a punto de partirle los dedos.

-Te recuerdo que nos ganamos la vida jugando al voleibol. Sin rematadores a los que colocar no nos sirves en el equipo -le recriminó en voz baja.

Miya tan sólo sonrió dándole a entender que le importaba una mierda. Y volvió a apretarle los dedos.

A cualquiera que se lo dijera creería que era una broma, pero lo cierto era que habían practicado para la ocasión. De nada serviría si en cuanto le pusiera la mano en el muslo saltara a medio kilómetro.

Después de aquella comida al terminar el entrenamiento, en la que sentaron las bases de su falso noviazgo, siguieron varias sesiones más de calentamiento antes del gran día. Algunas veces era premeditado, quedando para ver una serie o algún partido que pusieran por la televisión. Otras, Atsumu simplemente aparecía por allí, se quejaba de que no tenía nada en la nevera y terminaba pidiendo una pizza que luego nunca pagaba. Si no fuera porque tenía razón y en su cocina había poco más que envases para calentar al microondas, habría mandado a tomar por culo la apuesta. Pero un mes de cenas gratis a costa del flamante empresario motivaba tanto su economía como el interés del otro gemelo por hacerle morder el polvo.

Pero es que no era tan fácil terminar de salir del nido familiar. A decir verdad, habían sido sus padres quienes le habían animado a hacerlo, alegando que ya era lo bastante mayor como para desenvolverse solo, o acabaría teniendo una edad en la que vivir con sus padres lo convertiría en un especímen con pocas expectativas de que alguien lo quisiera como pareja.

La primera vez que Sakusa oyó ese argumento no podía creerse que esa fuese la inmunda excusa de sus padres para deshacerse de él. Condicionar su vida con el objetivo de encontrar una pareja era absurdo. Porque para empezar, no tenía interés además de ser consciente de lo raro que era _para todo el mundo._ No tenía más que recordar los suspiros de su madre cuando la acompañaba a hacer recados. Sin embargo, aunque triste, así eran las cosas. Venía oyéndolo a diario por los pasillos del instituto, luego en la universidad y ahora a modo de apuestas ridículas.

Aunque fuera duro, tenía que admitir que aún estaba un poco verde, y si había rechazado la ayuda de su madre (que le había propuesto atravesar todo Tokio para llevarle tuppers de comida), había sido por simple orgullo.

Y de pronto tuvo que aparecer el cara dura de Miya, desenvolviéndose como pez en el agua en todo lo que él no era capaz y arrastrándolo consigo a sus tonterías.

Como el tener que pagar pizzas que no entraban en sus planes y ver películas que nunca le interesaron, mientras aprendía a aguantar las manos cogidas y a mantenerse estoico cuando se la colocaba distraidamente sobre su muslo. Y, sin embargo, lo peor no era eso, sino el agravamiento de la sensación de soledad que quedaba cuando se marchaba entrada la madrugada.

Era normal, quería pensar. Nunca había salido de casa, más que para torneos y concentraciones y el único amigo que siempre estuvo ahí, ahora tampoco estaba.

Y así fue cómo Komori se enteró del plan en el que Sakusa estaba involucrado y sonreía con complicidad y expectación cada vez que le mencionaba por teléfono alguna cualidad negativa de su nuevo compañero.

Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, Osamu ya tenía preparadas sobre el kotatsu algunas cosas para tomar como si fuera una presentación oficial en familia.

Sakusa debía admitir que estaba todo en mejor estado de lo que se esperaba, más aún cuando había pasado el dedo disimuladamente por uno de los muebles y no tenía ni una mota de polvo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con los videos que Atsumu le mandaba antes de dormir como si quisiera que le dieran pesadillas.

"Mira, Omi-omi, Bokuto olvidó este plátano dentro de esta mochila hace un año y ahora está como momificado, si lo tocas ( _¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! ¡Eso que parece polvo son esporas de moho que se te meterán en los pulmones!)_ se deshace."

Habría sido preocupante encontrarse algo así cuando uno de los que allí vivían trabajaba en un sector donde las medidas de higiene debían ser una prioridad.

Por suerte, parecía estar todo en orden y no se vio comprometida su confianza en los locales de restauración. O de lo contrario a saber cuánto tiempo le costaría volver a comer fuera de casa sin que le diera un ataque de nervios.

Sin mediar palabra, Atsumu se abrió una cerveza y comenzó a bebérsela directamente de la botella. Sakusa lo miró de reojo, juzgándolo por no haber limpiado la boquilla antes de hacerlo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -ofreció Osamu.

-Nada, gracias.

Como acto reflejo recibió un golpe en la pierna y fue consciente de que había mirado a ver qué pasaba, por lo que seguramente Osamu también se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Seguro? -insistió, cogiéndose una botella para él mismo.

-… -otro golpe lo animó a contestar más rápido-. No, gracias. Y tú tampoco deberías -le recriminó. Eran jugadores profesionales y se suponía que tenían que llevar un estilo de vida saludable.

Miya Atsumu le restó importancia con una mofa seguida de un buen trago a la cerveza, y golpeó de nuevo la pierna de Sakusa por debajo del kotatsu. El aludido volvió a mirarle sin entender qué quería que hiciera.

-Tomaré agua.

-Qué aburrido -soltó Osamu.

De pronto tenía a los dos gemelos mirándole con exactamente la misma cara de compasión burlona, consiguiendo que cogiera también otra de las cervezas con un ademán molesto. La abrió, la limpió con la servilleta y se bebió la casi la mitad de una sentada, haciendo un ruido innecesariamente fuerte al colocarla de nuevo sobre la mesa, como queriendo decir "¿estáis contentos ya?"

No obstante, la sonrisilla en el rostro del otro gemelo le recordaba mucho a la de cuando Atsumu tenía algo entre manos. Así que se tensó, irguiendo la espalda. Esperaba no recibir más golpes en la pierna o no se responsabilizaba si le arreaba otro en respuesta.

-Y bien, ¿desde cuándo estáis saliendo? -preguntó queriendo parecer casual.

Pero Sakusa sabía de sobra que esas palabras llevaban lo mismo de casual que el noviazgo de conveniencia que habían establecido.

La mirada se intensificó, escrutándolos a ambos durante varios segundos.

Y entonces Sakusa lo comprendió:

Osamu se estaba preguntando cual de los dos era el que se atrevía a _conducir el tren dentro del túnel._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo que hay una comida familiar dentro de un mes? ¿No pensabas decírmelo? -exclamó airado Sakusa nada más salir del edificio. Había estado mordiéndose la lengua hasta poner un pie en la calle, más que nada por no montar el espectáculo donde pudieran oírles.

Pero para el caso daba igual, ya que sus voces debían poder oírse perfectamente desde la ventana. Como las parejas barriobajeras que discuten a gritos en público.

Sin embargo, no iba a mirar atrás para ver si Osamu estaba asomado a la terraza y se estaba enterando del plan.

Le importaba una mierda todo, empezando por Osamu y terminando por Atsumu.

-¡De verdad te juro que no me acordaba de eso! -se justificaba el rubio, y si no fuera porque lo conocía, incluso su tono lastimero habría sonado genuino -¡¿Qué voy a saber yo cuándo es el cumpleaños de mi abuela?!

-Es tu abuela, pedazo de desconsiderado -le recriminó igualmente calle adelante camino del autobús, que a aquella hora no estaba muy concurrida.

Seguía sin entender qué demonios hacía Atsumu detrás de él cuando se podía haber quedado en su casa. Claro que, cuando echó literamente a correr y éste lo alcanzó tomándole del brazo, Sakusa entendió que esas cosas eran lo que hacían las parejas ¿no?

-No soy tu novio de verdad, no necesito que me acompañes -le recriminó, dando un tirón de su brazo para soltarse y continuar su camino. Como siguiera estorbándole le haría perder el autobús-. Escucha, Miya, no voy a ir a ninguna comida familiar haciéndome pasar por tu pareja. Mi dignidad no la compra un puñado de onigiris, por mucho que sean de tu hermano.

-Pero no puedes hacerme esto, ¡no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya!

Sakusa se detuvo para hacer una pausa dramática. Al final de la calle se veía el autobús aproximándose, por lo que estaba justificado que zanjaran el tema cuanto antes sin entrar en explicaciones.

-Eso es cosa vuestra, a mí no me metas en vuestros asuntos.

-¡Espera! -gritó Atsumu cuando Kiyoomi aceleró el paso, alejándose de él.- ¿Significa eso que…?

-¿Hemos roto? -comentó con sarcasmo, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Sonaba tan raro decir algo así cuando todo había sido mentira. Se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que sí.

No supo si Atsumu siguió protestando o lo asumió a la primera. Había ruido y ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para no escucharle.

Fue un alivio poder subir inmediatamente al autobús. Aunque no lo fue hacer todo el trayecto solo y dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar.

La "cita"no había ido mal del todo, siendo realista. Él no conocía mucho a Osamu, más que por los comentarios de su gemelo, (y que, como era de esperar, no eran muy halagadores), y por las veces que habían coincidido en los torneos cuando iban a preparatoria.

Había sido incluso algo aburrida, salvo por las insinuaciones que Sakusa terminó viendo en cualquier detalle o comentario nimio.

El estar tan poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas le hizo caer, quizás demasiado tarde, en que lo que originalmente le parecieron indirectas podía haber sido en realidad producto de la cerveza que se había tomado casi de una sentada.

El viaje en autobús duraba lo suficiente como para terminar dándole demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza a lo que no debía. Y pensar que acababa de romper la única relación que había tenido en su vida. Y que para colmo había sido falsa.

Era el colmo del patetismo.

Por si fuera poco sentirse así, el hecho de irse a dormir y no tener ningún video de ese estúpido para ver antes de acostarse, le hacía ser más consciente de su ausencia y todo lo que eso significaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A vosotros os pasa algo? -preguntó Hinata unos días más tarde en el vestuario, después del entrenamiento.

El chico los miraba extrañado, y llevaba toda la razón. Sakusa acababa de terminar de la ducha, pues siempre entraba en el primer grupo, y ahora habría sido el turno de Atsumu. No obstante, éste seguía sentado sin intención de hacer nada que no fuera lamentarse. Actitud más o menos habitual y a la que ya estaban acostumbrados.

A lo que no estaban acostumbrados era a las reprimendas del capitán.

Durante el juego había quedado patente que ninguno de los dos tenía la cabeza donde la debían tener, acumulando errores que habían acabado por llamar la atención de Meian. Incluso habían llegado a ser sentados en el banquillo, dejando una exagerada distancia entre ambos, hasta que Miya recuperó un poco las ganas al practicar algunas jugadas con Hinata.

Kiyoomi los observaba sin darse cuenta de que cada vez tenía el gesto más ofuscado, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo sacó el tema a colación en el vestuario, haciendo que tomara consciencia de la llamada de atención.

Todo aquello le había servido para darse cuenta de que ya no eran ningunos chiquillos para estar comprometiendo sus obligaciones por tonterías.

Pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en que Hinata respondía mucho mejor que él a las colocaciones de Atsumu y que a éste parecía iluminársele la cara cada vez que tenían esa conexión especial.

Sakusa no se dio cuenta de que seguía con el ceño fruncido incluso al llegar a casa, y mientras cenaba, veía un rato la tele y se acostaba revisando el móvil.

Cuando iba a apagar la luz, la ausencia de notificaciones dejó en evidencia de nuevo que no tenía ningún video de "buenas noches", si a eso se le podía llamar los videos estúpidos o desagradables que el otro le mandaba a modo de broma. Estuvo a punto de poner alguno de los que _aún_ no había borrado, pero logró ser más fuerte que el impulso y apagó la lámpara antes de que un arrebato le traicionara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el paso de los días más claro tenía que Atsumu le había utilizado. Bueno, no es que no lo supiera desde el primer momento, pero que ahora no le prestara ninguna atención y se volcara totalmente en Shoyo no hacía más que reafirmarlo.

Si no era él, sería otro. Ya se lo hizo saber el primer día.

Y estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos, lo fácil de reemplazar que era. Seguramente, si no era Hinata, sería cualquiera y ni siquiera sería difícil, pues aunque fuera un mierda, era atractivo y no debería costarle ningún esfuerzo el encontrar alguien que quisiera hacerse pasar por su novio a cambio de onigiris. Más bien, incluso diría que para ambas cosas habría gente dispuesta a pagar en su lugar.

Sakusa seguía sin querer pensar que Atsumu era de esos con una decencia distraída que le daba igual ocho que ochenta. Después de todo ya habían tenido una cita delante de Osamu, ¿qué pensaría si llevaba a la fiesta a Hinata? ¿Pensaría en algún momento que era un fácil y un ligero de cascos? ¿Acaso Atsumu había salido con tanta gente que a esas alturas a Osamu eso le traía sin cuidado?

¿Por qué seguía preguntándose con cuanta gente habría salido Miya? ¿Acaso le debería importar?

En cualquier caso, decidió llamar a Komori, como siempre hacía cuando tenía dudas trascendentales que sólo podía compartir con gente de extrema confianza. Aquello no era algo que le pudiera solucionar su madre como cual producto iba mejor para blanquear las juntas del baño.

No es que el líbero fuera un latin lover y experto en esos temas, pero sí que había tenido un par de relaciones más o menos serias, y además siempre había sido el traductor personal de Sakusa. Para alguien como él, tener alrededor a un amigo como Komori, le había facilitado mucho las cosas. Ejercía una especie de filtro entre él y el mundo, además de que le ahorraba muchas situaciones engorrosas.

Y una de esas situaciones que Sakusa siempre hubiera odiado tener que hacer por sí mismo, era la de socializar.

Si Sakusa tuvo alguna vez algo parecido a una vida social, sin duda se lo debía a Komori, que era quien se encargaba de sacarle las castañas del fuego y llevarlo consigo a todos lados, lo quisiera o no, como si fuera un apéndice. Así pues, era normal que para ciertas situaciones aún echara de menos tenerle cerca.

No se mostró muy sorprendido por el desenlace de la historia cuando se la contó. Incluso parecía que al propio Sakusa se le hacía más raro el hecho de decir que habían _roto_ cuando realmente no eran nada. Le transmitió sus dudas más profundas. Como que si escogía a Hinata en lugar de a él, Osamu pensaría que cada día salía con alguien diferente e, indirectamente, eso afectaba también a su reputación. ¡Bajo ningún concepto debía permitir que pensara que habían llegado a algo más que cogerse de la mano! Pero claro, a él le traía sin cuidado que eligiese a Hinata, por favor, no es que estuviera molesto o celoso, tan sólo era por limpiar un poco su imagen. Que la apuesta se trataba de conseguirse un novio, no doscientos.

-Si la apuesta tiene como premio un mes de onigiris Miya, yo no lo dudaría -apuntó Komori al otro lado del teléfono.

Por un instante Sakusa asintió, asumiendo que eso quería decir que debería tratar de hacer las paces con Atsumu antes de que le buscase un sustituto. Pero al cabo de un rato cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de onigiris Miya si no los has probado? -quiso saber, usando un tono de duda.

Hasta donde Sakusa sabía, Onigiris Miya estaba a punto de abrir una sede en Tokio. Era un tema recurrente en el gimnasio de los Jackals, ya que no sólo Atsumu era el hermanísimo sino que Akaashi iba a ser socio, y Bokuto se encargaba de informarles de las novedades. Por lo visto Akaashi creía que el mundo de la edición era demasiado estresante y poco satisfactorio y había decidido incursionar en el mundo empresarial. También contaban con Kenma y su buen ojo, dando por hecho que si éste había decidido invertir pasta en el negocio, debía ser porque tenía futuro.

Por tanto, en el equipo la mayoría sabían que Osamu a menudo pululaba por Tokio. Y, a parte de ese proyecto y el pionero en su Hyogo natal, no tenía ningún otro como para que Komori lo conociera, salvo que…

-Miya-san nos trae cuando viene de vez en cuando -aclaró.

Sakusa entornó los ojos, como si pudiera ver a cientos de kilómetros que estaba sospechando.

-¿ _Nos_? -remarcó.

-Sí, al equipo. Ya sabes que Suna y él fueron compañeros en Inarizaki y…

En ese momento Sakusa había dejado de escuchar, atando cabos.

-…por eso te digo que no es que sea lo más sano del mundo cenar todo el mes arroz pero puedes exigirle otra cosa, quien hace la ley hace la trampa ¿no? Ya sé que es un rollo independizarse y eso realmente te ayudaría…

Fueron los retazos del monólogo que consiguió captar. Visto de ese modo, no veía fallos en su lógica. Desde luego que el nutricionista del club no iba a estar nada contento si se pasara un mes entero cenando arroz.

—Komori... Si nos vieses a Miya y a mí juntos… ¿quién pensarías que _hace cosas sucias por los lugares sucios_ a quién?

No pudo evitar soltarlo. Era eso o reventaba. A pesar de haber pasado ya varios días aún recordaba la sonrisa burlona de Osamu, que seguramente se estaría preguntando eso.

Al menos era lo que él pensaba cuando Akaashi aparecía por el gimnasio a recoger a Bokuto o se les unía cuando tenían algún evento. No era algo oficial, pues podía repercutir negativamente en sus carreras al no ser aún legal en Japón, pero todo el mundo sabía que no eran simples compañeros de piso.

Sakusa los observaba. "Hola, buenos días." _Bokuto claramente es el que le da al cajón que no cierra. Puaj, qué asco._ "Todo muy bien, gracias."

-¡¿QUÉ?! -fue lo que contestó Komori.

Bueno, quizás debería haber ido con más tiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora Sakusa no sabía qué hacer con esa información.

Ah, no sólo la de que, a ojos de Komori, era él quien _metía la llave en la cerradura._ Ya que era una opinión muy subjetiva. ¿Qué le habría hecho pensar eso? ¿Sería porque él era más alto? Pero Atsumu era más ancho de espaldas y estaba más fuerte…

Como si eso importara…

La cuestión era que tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. No podía tirar por la borda el tiempo invertido en sí mismo y en domesticar a la bestia: había conseguido que Atsumu tuviera una higiene tan perfecta que ya no necesitaba guantes como al principio para cogerse las manos.

De hecho, tal vez fuera casualidad, pero cuando lo observaba tener gestos que antes no tenía, como el haber comprado un bote de gel hidroalcohólico y _utilizarlo_ , no podía evitar sentirse internamente orgulloso. Quizás, no estuviera todo perdido y aún hubiera salvación para ese estúpido.

Sólo tuvo que agudizar un poco el oído para captar aquí y allá pistas de cuando volvería Osamu a Tokio. Y así adelantarse a cualquier decisión que pudiera dejarle fuera de juego.

Los veía hablar unos metros por delante de él, a la salida del entrenamiento y juraría que casi gruñó cuando Thomas se puso a su lado a sacarle conversación. De ese modo no podía prestar atención a lo que decían ni unos ni otros. Tras despedirse, Atsumu se dirigió hacia su coche, tomando Hinata el camino contrario. Thomas seguía hablándole pero entre que no le estaba prestando atención y que su acento se lo complicaba todo, se apresuró a despacharlo haciendo un gesto con la mano y aceleró el paso para llegar al coche de Atsumu antes de que arrancara.

Éste bajó la ventanilla, al ver que Sakusa estaba plantado junto a la otra puerta y había golpeado el cristal para que le abriera.

-¿Tienes hambre, Omi-kun? -preguntó con sorna-. ¿Ahora sí quieres los onigiris de mi hermano?

-Que te jodan -le dijo.

-Oh vaya -se burló-. Tendrías que ponerte a la cola. Perdiste tu oportunidad.

Sintió las mejillas arder por la insinuación, pero el cubrebocas por suerte le ocultaba gran parte de la cara.

-Abre. Tenemos que hablar -logró articular, poniendo empeño en sonar serio y seguro de sí mismo.

-Pero si nosotros ya hemos roto, no hay necesidad de tanto misterio.

Sakusa se lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo. No era tan difícil en su mente como con Atsumu delante, a la defensiva y con insinuaciones.

-Podríamos volver -dijo con la mirada huidiza, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo los de Atsumu se agrandaban y le arrancaba una sonrisa-. Si quieres -puntualizó.

Se oyó el "click" que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta y Kiyoomi lo aprovechó para entrar antes de cambiar de opinión. Miya puso en marcha el coche de inmediato y al llegar al primer cruce, donde debía decidir qué dirección tomar, hizo la pregunta que marcaría un antes y un después. El punto de no retorno:

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Era obvio que lo decía a modo de broma, no había por qué ponerse nervioso ni estaba sugiriendo nada en serio, se repetía el moreno mirando por la ventana, con las manos en las rodillas para controlar cualquier movimiento involuntario, nervioso o repetitivo que pudiera delatarle.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis opiniones, comentarios, votos/kudos, tirones de oreja etc... y no os haya parecido un OOC terrible!
> 
> A ver qué creéis que está pasando/pasará XDD. Creo que era el mejor momento para cortar el capítulo y espero no tener que extenderme en otro más!
> 
> Muchos besitos y nos vemos pronto.
> 
> Ak


End file.
